Seeing Red
by parchmentqueen
Summary: It's Ginny Weasley's 5th year at Hogwarts. As things become overly complicated with Dean Thomas, Ginny looks to an unlikely source for comfort.
1. Chapter 1

**Seeing Red**

_By parchmentqueen_

Pilot Chapter 1

Summer had drawn on far too long. The Burrow was nothing short of chaotic having to put up with her older brother Bill and his new fiancé, Fleur. Ginny Weasley hurriedly pulled her trunk along the tracks to board the Hogwarts Express, her new Pygmy Puff she dubbed Arnold tucked away in her robe pocket. "Mum, of course I'll write daily." Ginny rolled her eyes as her portly mother rushed after her.

"Ginevra, don't roll your eyes at me," Molly Weasley grunted as Ginny spun around to face her mother. Molly leaned in to her only daughter and pecked her on her freckled cheek. "You know I worry."

Ginny sighed as she retuned her mother's peck and squeezed her mother tightly." Mum, I promise. I'll write. Love you." Molly released her from the embrace and took a step back, smoothing a hand over her daughter's newly tailored robes. Ginny grasped her mother's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before releasing and stepping onto the train. She watched as her parents tended to her older brother Ron. This was her cue to disappear and find her place on the train.

Ginny walked along the narrow hall of the train car to her usual compartment, stowing her belongings in the rack above. She quickly took a seat, settling herself into the leather before pulling from her pocket a frightened Arnold. "It's okay little fella." She soothed the pygmy puff, tracing patterns with her fingers into his fear. A moment later, a tall figure forced his way into the compartment, taking no notice of its occupant. Ginny sat silently as the intruder pulled up his sleeve momentarily before mumbling something with his wand out. Ginny cleared her throat and the figure whipped around, blonde her bouncing in place.

"Weasley, "he spat, a startled look on his face. What had she seen? Draco Malfoy eyed her suspiciously before turning to leave the compartment.

Confused by the encounter, Ginny shook her head and returned her attention to Arnold. Still, curiosity brimmed in the back of her mind. What was Draco Malfoy hiding?

Just then, Dean Thomas burst into the compartment occupying the seat next to her. He cozied up to her instantly. The two had been seeing each other since near end of the last school year. Ginny smiled and gently tucked Arnold back into her robes. She returned the affection, allowing her head to rest at his shoulder, her hand slipping into his. They spent the greater portion of the ride to Hogwarts nestled into each other's embrace.

**_Thank you all for taking a moment to read this pilot chapter. It has been years since I have attempted a decent story, so I fully expect criticism. This will be a Draco/Ginny story, but I decided to start out subtle with the Dean/Ginny opening scene. I'm excited to post the next piece which will be much longer and is already proving interesting to write. Let's see where Ginny's 5th year takes us!_**

**_Thanks,_**

**_parchmentqueen_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright all. This chapter 2. I was too eager to wait for chapter 3 so I added in a chapter 2.5! **

The steam locomotive slowed along the tracks as Hogwarts came into view, sparks flying up on either side. Ginny awoke from her slumber and sat up, nudging at Dean to do the same. He yawned and jerked himself upright to look around. "We've arrived." Ginny explained, seeing the dazed look on his face. Dean nodded and stood from the seat and began removing their things from the overhead rack. If there was one thing Ginny fancied about Dean, it was his gentleman tendencies.

The pair made their way from the train filing behind the other occupants of the train. Ginny had only momentarily forgot about her curiosity when the blond wizard came in to view. Draco seemed on edge as he lingered back on the train, taking his time to pull his luggage from the rack in his compartment. _What was he up to? _She snapped back to reality when Dean pushed at the small of her back. "Gin we're moving." The line continued until it spilled onto the platform just outside Hogsmeade. First years made their way with Hagrid, groundskeeper and professor, to the line of boats floating at the shore of the lake. They would be riding across. The rest of the lot made their way to the seemingly self-drawn carriages that would take them up to the castle.

Ginny and Dean clambered into a carriage occupied by a few fellow Gryffindors. Moments later the Thestral drawn carriage lurched forward and followed the path up to the castle.

X

After the small herd of first year students were sorted into their houses, the beginning of the year feast began. Ginny scooped a helping of potato to her plate and nearly spilt the contents of the gravy ladle when Harry sauntered down to his usual seat, handkerchief to his nose to sop up the blood. Ginny momentarily thought of her strange encounter on the train with Draco Malfoy and his odd behavior she witnessed as she made her way off onto the platform. This had to have been his doing. It almost always was. Draco Malfoy had it out for Harry from day one. Ginny would take bets that it was he who bloodied up Harry's face and kept him from making the feast on time. With all eyes on Harry, Ginny continued her meal in silence.

X

Morning shown through the dormitory windows as Ginny stretched and slid from her four-poster. Classes would be beginning soon but not before a decent breakfast. She joined her fellow housemates in the Great Hall for a breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, and pumpkin juice. Ginny's thoughts rambled on in her head about Draco and what that no good sneaky rat was up to.

Just then he caught her gaze from across the hall. Immediately Draco looked away, rubbing at his arm in a nervous sort of way. Did she know something? He would need to address this sooner rather than later.

X

It was Potions class first and Ginny was anything but eager to meet the new Potions Master, Professor Slughorn. As she made her way down in to the dungeons early, Draco took his opportunity and snatched her by the arm, pulling her into narrow corridor. He looked about cautiously before speaking." Weasley, what did you see?"

Confused for a moment at her sudden displacement Ginny stumbled over her words. "I….urrr.. I." She swallow hard and collected her thoughts. "I don't know what you mean."

Draco snarled in disbelief. "You know exactly what I mean. You saw nothing Weasley. Let's keep it that way." Draco threatened her as he closed in to her small figure, his towering over hers. Ginny could feel his warm breath and couldn't help but try to inch back to widen the gap between them.

"Or else what?" Ginny dared, brow raised as she waited for an answer She clutched at her wand in her robe pocket.

Draco was taken aback by the ballsy response. "You'll regret it Weasley. I can promise you that!" He spat as he stopped away, turning on his heel as he strode away, cloaks bellowing after him.

Ginny sucked in a fresh breath of air, regaining her composure. So, she had seen something! The gears began to turn as her thoughts raced. Now more than ever, she wanted to know what Draco Malfoy was up to.

Ginny heard additional voices coming down into the dungeons. She quickly slid from the narrow corridor to join the throng of students heading in to the Potions lab. Her curiosity would have to wait.

Chapter 2.5

Classes had been in session for 2 weeks. Ginny and easily fallen back in to her routine. Class, homework, study, Dean, repeat. She broke routine momentarily for Quidditch trials which landed her a Chaser position on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She couldn't help but think that Harry chose her just to appease Ronald, her older brother and his very best friend. The thought quickly escaped her when others from the team commented on her skill and knowledge of the game.

After such a long evening of practice, Ginny made her way up to the castle. "Going to clean up." She announced to Dean who seemed attached to her hip. He pulled her into a heated snog session before releasing her at the entrance of the girl's dormitory. That seemed to be the basis for their relationship. The couple would embrace in passionate make out sessions to no end. Would there ever be more to their relationship? Those thoughts weighed heavy on Ginny's mind as of late. She gathered her things and made her way to the showers for a quick clean up session.

X

Ginny stepped into the communal Gryffindor showers and undressed herself, throwing her belongings over the shower curtain rod. She turned the faucets for optimum hot water and stepped into the stream. The jets of water pounded into her back as she turned about in the water to face the stream, soaping up her sponge to wash her intimate parts. Ginny moaned, head tossing back as she applied pressure to warmth. She ran he sponge gently along her folds in a slow back and forth motion. Her teeth met her bottom lip as she applied additional pressure causing a small gasp of pleasure to ask. Her sponge fell to the shower floor as Ginny allowed flesh to explore flesh.

Her eyes closed as she allowed a digit to slip in to her opening, massaging the walls inside. She placed a flat palm against the shower wall to steady herself as she sped up her rhythmic massaging session. Ginny fought back the urge to moan out loudly in pleasure lest she wake the ghosts of Hogwarts. Eyes still closed, Ginny focused on her pleasure, anxious to fall into her climax, hand moving faster as she fingered and rubbed her clit. And then it happened. A flash of his blond hair, the smell of his breath as he towered over her, threatening her. Ginny climaxed with this thought and braced herself for the weak knees that followed.

"Fuck!" Ginny moaned into her hand as she realized what she had just down. She had gotten off to the thought of Draco Malfoy. Quickly, Ginny washed herself up and clambered from the shower. She was almost certainly ashamed of herself for what she had just done. Why him?! Her insides screamed at her. She had spent so much time thinking about what Malfoy was up to that she was almost positive that was the reason for the slip up. She toweled off, dressed in her sleeper and gathered her things to head back to the commons. She spoke to no one as she hurried to her room and buried herself and her shame in the pillows and sheets of her bed.

**Chapter 2 was fun to right. I love combining scenes from both books and the movies to incorporate into my writing. I'm hoping the next chapter will get a little busier. Ginny obviously has an inkling about what is going on with Draco but isn't too sure yet. She'll want to investigate before she confronts him. And then of course we can't forget about Dean. Anyway, hang tight for chapter 3. It's already in progress. I don't want to wait too long to post it.**

**Edited to add chapter 2.5. =) Let me know what ya'll think.**

**XOXO Parchmentqueen**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Morning crept into the girl's dormitory, casting rays across the red head's face. Ginny pulled her pillow over her face and groaned into the fabric. Her dreams had betrayed her just as her thoughts had during her late-night shower session. Warmth pooled between her legs. Ginny pulled the sheets back and tossed her pillow as she slipped from the bed to the wardrobe, dressing quickly and pulling her hair into a high ponytail. Looks were frivolous and Ginny certainly had no time for such things. She slipped out of the dorms and made her way out to Great Hall for breakfast before a trip to Hogsmeade, the first of the school year. Dean had expressed interest in going the evening before, so she assumed she would be spending the latter part of the day snogging in The Three Broomsticks over a pint of butter beer.

Lost in thought, Ginny must have taken a wrong turn somewhere for she was not in the Great Hall but in some corridor lines scarce with portraits and wall hangings. A quick shuffling sound of footsteps was coming towards her. Ginny moved back along the hall as the footsteps sounded closer. 'CRASHHHH' Draco Malfoy stumbled before her.

"Weasley." Draco mumbled, rubbing at his arm. "Watch where you're headed next time silly girl," he snarled as he looked quickly about scanning his surroundings. He seemed on edge, nervous. Something wasn't right.

Ginny looked down as the blood rushed to her cheeks. "I might tell you the same! Sneaking about the castle. What are you up to?" Ginny crossed her arms over her chest, that familiar warmth pooling between her legs. What had gotten into her? This was Draco Malfoy for Merlin's sake! Her cheeks flushed once more.

"None of your damn business!" Draco barreled his way pass Ginny without another word.

If she wasn't already aware of the situation between her legs, she was now. Ginny bit her lip and bowed her head as she headed out to the court yard. She had suddenly lost her appetite and wanted to get as far away from the castle and Draco as possible. Dean and the others were already outside, waiting to head off to Hogsmeade.

"There you are Gin. You missed breakfast. We were beginning to worry." Dean beckoned her over to him. Truth was, only he was worried.

"I'm fine, just had to finish some homework. Not hungry." A sigh escaped as Ginny joined the others and they made the trek down to the small village of Hogsmeade. There, they cozied in to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer.

X

Dean's hands slipped to Ginny's thigh under the table. He had her locked in a sloppy snogging session. She flinched as she felt his thumb against her crotch seam of her jeans. Her hand grasped his and she gently pushed it away, pulling out of his kiss. "What's gotten into you, Gin? Are you seeing someone else? You're not yourself," Dean frowned. His tone was angry.

"Nothing. I just don't feel like doing this, okay?" She crossed her arms over her chest and put some distance between them. Truth was, all she could think about was what that bloody git was up to back at the castle and why she couldn't stand to see him without getting her knickers twisted.

"Well bloody hell, Gin! Seems like you never want to do anything anymore!" Dean raised his voice as he stood from the table, knocking butterbeer all over the table and Ginny.

"You don't get to speak to me like that Thomas!" Ginny's hand caught his cheek in a loud smack before she turned and bounded out of the building and onto the cobble street. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks as she hurried up the path aimlessly. _Who did he think he was talking to her in that tone?_ Ginny paused at a dead end, realizing she had wandered off too close to the Shrieking shack. She looked down at her shirt and jeans, spotted with butterbeer and realizing she needed to change. All she wanted to do at this point was crawl back into her four poster and start the day over again.

X

Evening came quickly as Ginny spent the remainder of the day in bed, sleeping off her bad afternoon and horrible thoughts. She skipped dinner, opting to just grab a few snacks and head off. She wanted to find where Draco had come from that morning. Maybe then she could discover his secrets or a clue of what he had been up to.

**Thank you for waiting! I am finishing up a summer class before I begin student teaching in a few short works. I'm having difficulty figuring out how to introduce the idea of GinnyxDraco but it will be in the next chapter! I am open to suggestions if you want to comment or PM me. =) **

**XOXO Parchmentqueen**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next few weeks dragged in. Ginny hadn't spoken to Dean since the incident in Hogsmeade, an obvious tension between the two. She spent those weeks trying to figure out what Malfoy was up to, where he as sneaking off to, and why. It had consumed her as of late and it was all she could think about. Obsessing over his schemes helped keep her mind off Dean. Anything to keep her from making a fuss over her him

X

On one particular evening, Ginny found herself wondering the immense corridors, unsure of where she actually was before she spotted Draco ducking into a room. She hurried after him but the door seemed to have disappeared before she could reach the spot where Draco had just entered.

_Where did he go? I swear that was a door. _Ginny momentarily questioned her sanity. She knew she saw him head into a door positioned where she was know running her hand along the cold, smooth stone. The time was an hour pass midnight. Perhaps she had only thought she saw him. It was late and she was tired after all. No. She had definitely seen him. _He was right here! _

Just then, another person was coming down the hall. She heard the familiar mumbling of the castle caretaker, Mr. Filch. She hurried out of sight and back towards the dungeons. Quietly, Ginny whispered the password to the portrait of the Fat Lady outside Gryffindor Common room and slipped inside as it swung open. She would have to return another night. She would somehow sneak Harry's invisibility cloak and use that to wait outside the space where she had most definitely seen Draco disappear. For now, sleep would have to take precedent. Ginny slipped under the shifts and quickly drifted off.

X

It was October and the Great Hall was already decorated for the fall season, pumpkins lined every table and floated in the nights sky. Ginny took up her seat at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione. A buzz was circulating through the room. "Did you hear what happened to Katie Bell?" "I heard she nearly died." "I heard they have to send her off to St. Mungo's." "…..Malfoy…" Ginny was listening now. She tuned out the rest of the chatter through the Hall and picked out those conversations about what had happened during that day's trip to Hogsmeade. She excused herself from the table instantly and headed off.

Tonight, was the night she would find out what he was up to, what Draco Malfoy had been hiding. Snagging Harry's cloak was easy. Should use it that evening and return it before he would even notice.

X

Ginny waited under the cloak in the hall she knew to be the one Draco frequented. She checked her watch and tried hard not to breathe to heavily. She knew she couldn't be seen with the cloak but she could still ne heard if she made noise. It was half pass midnight before Ginny heard anything. She nearly dozed off while waiting an had to shake herself awake, careful not to uncover herself. She sat up still and silent as he came in to view, Draco. He was quick and careful as he looked about before a door appeared, just as it had prior. Ginny moved into position so that as Draco stepped through the door, so did Ginny, cautious not to follow too closely.

Ginny looked about the room, filled with anything and everything that ever existed. She knew what this room was but she had only heard of it through whispers from other students and the resident ghosts. She retrained her thoughts to the subject of why she was here. Draco. _Where did you disappear to?_ She moved quickly around the room making sure not to knock anything over. After a few moments…there. A small weeping sound escaped his hard-lined lips. Draco was crying. She could see a single tear roll down his cheeks. She wanted to get closer, stepping over fallen trinkets but not careful enough. The cloak was snagged on a table corner and slipped off as Ginny moved forward. She caught a glimpse of herself in a crooked mirror. "Fuck!" a gasp escaped her lips. Draco's head shot up in her direction and his hand flew up to his face, swiping at the tears.

"Weasley!"Draco angrily groaned her name as he stood up, wand drawn as he flew at her in apparent rage. "You shouldn't be here." He spat, cornering her into a tall stack of odds and ends."How…..why…?"He seemed to be lost in anger for words as he tried wrap his mind around what was happening.

Ginny's body tensed. She could feel his breathe on her face, his musky scent overwhelming her senses. His wand was jabbed into her chest. They were close, so close. Those thoughts and feelings from the past month and a half poured in and warmth began to pool at her center. She took in a jagged breath as her cheeks flushed and her hand moved up over his.

"You've been following me about!" Draco snarled with accusation. "I thought I saw you the other night when I…" Draco stopped before he might spill his secrets.

"Before you what?" Ginny managed to choke out as she pressed forward involuntarily closing the gap between them. Her body had a mind of its own and her center craved to be closer to him.

"What are you doing?" Draco took a step back, his wand now at his side. How much had she seen? Did she catch him in his most intimate of moments, sobbing into his hands about how he had continuously failed, about how he wasn't cut out for this task? Did she know what he was? He took another step back.

Her cheeks flushed once more. "I…just…. wanted to talk to you." The lie came so easily. Perhaps it wasn't a lie. She took another step towards him, the glistening of his hastily swiped tears still on his cheeks.

"Talk?" Draco was confused now. He turned his face away and gripped tighter at his wand, white knuckling its shaft. "About what? Why would you, a Weasley, want to talk with me? Who put you up to this?" The questioning tumbled out of his loose lips. He attempted to take a step back, his heels meeting a wall behind him. There was no where for him to go.

Ginny pressed forward. "I…wanted to ask you if you knew anything about Katie Bell…"

He froze. Of course, he knew. But she couldn't know that. "Who? No…I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're lying Malfoy." Ginny accused, her own wand drawn. She could fill his breath on her face, hear his heart nervously pounding out of his chest. Or was it her own heart? Warmth pooled between her legs. And just before Draco could bolt out of her proximity, she pressed further, her chest pressing just above his navel. She resisted the urge to reach her hand out and stroke his chest. A blush creeped across her face. _Snap yourself out of it Ginerva! For fucks sake, this is Draco Malfoy!_

As if he couldn't be anymore confused, Draco froze, waiting for the red-haired witch to do her worst. His hand caught her wrist as she lifted her wand to his chin. Ginny stared momentarily before making the hasty decision of pressing her lips to his. He broke the connection abruptly and got out of the way.

Embarrassed, Ginny turned on her heels and bolted for the exit. She could feel her blood pounding in her ears, her breath caught, and cheeks flaming red. The closest cover was the girl's lavatory. She slipped in closing a stall door behind her and sinking against the wall.

Draco was all the more shocked with his encounter with Ginny. _What the bloody fuck was that? _He decided that he had been up far too long and needed to sleep off the evening's events. Maybe he had imagined everything. Maybe he was imagining the feeling of her soft lips against his. Maybe, he was imagining that he wanted to kiss her again…

**Thanks for waiting guys! I apologize I haven't posted sooner. I've been caught up in my student teaching and part job plus children and spouse. Crazy busy right now. I'm hoping to start the next chapter this weekend as I finally have some much needed time off. Bare with me. I will keep posting. 3**

**XOXO Parchmentqueen**


End file.
